vipews_usersfandomcom-20200215-history
Maddie bells
Hi im maddie also known as ⋆����������������⋆ on discord! My birthday is the 25th july 2007 im 12 years old! I have aspergers and i hate trolls and so if you troll me i will troll you! MY FRIENDS: ✨���������� ℱ��������✨ - the pew owner - and the PEW team! Back in 2016 (when i first got a laptop) i mainly played Friv and coolmathgames and watched YouTube! I was listening to nightcore one day when an add came up about the game BinWeevils and it looked fun so i started an account im not sure what account but i started one.. and i found it SO fun.. so i saved the game for the next day! The next day i woke up before my mom and went on to my laptop! Later that same day i told my mom and told her that id really like to get tycoon on BinWeevils! And so my mom said maybe if im good! I started a new account instead of the old one because on the first one i had made got chat banned because my friend was messing with my laptop and yeah! So i made a new one named helpfullexpert and so the day after i made helpfullexpert got 1 month membership! December 25th 2017 i finished the account at level 42 being bored of it..and made ANOTHER one.. ( the helpfullexpert one i gave to my best friend because she helped me so much through someone bullying me) I told my mom that i had made a new account and the account is called maddie_bells and she was ok with that! I soon later got tycoon on maddie_bells and made a youtube channel what has got 72 subscribers so far! 6 April 2018- BinBuds ( Marie6667 Polly687 Daisy9131 ) Uploaded a video and i put my fears away and asked can i be in a video? user is maddie_bells.. and they said YES! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XzjEkvNCZxo i felt so happy that they said yes! After doing some lines i asked Marie (Marie6667) on HangOuts (at that time i didn't know what discord was) and she said on discord (I THINK lol) and sent me a link i joined and i liked it! a few things messed up but ive got an account again and so far so good! I then met angel988 (✨���������� ℱ��������✨) on discord and we started to talk! I made her mad by pranking her and it went horibly wrong and thats the day i found out she has autsim! But we fixed our friendship and kept pewing and o0o-ing each other! JuMpInG oVeR tO lAtE 2018.. Me ✨���������� ℱ��������✨ was pewing and o0o-ing and i9i-ing and (I THINK) and she sent me a link to Vipews website and she had put me as..pew co owner!!!! Eakkk and today im still co owner for pews!�� ✨���������� ℱ��������✨ Is my my BEST BEST BEST friend! And is my hero..���� Without ✨���������� ℱ��������✨i wouldn't be here..! So thank her -If you want you can also thank the BinBuds to- This is my journey so far! Thankyou for reading�� . Maddie's weevil 52673021_258956201693609_870286783647055872_n.jpg 64903607_327718098150752_1704417609178415104_n.jpg Category:Users